Gods Hero
What is Gods Hero? Gods Hero is an in development fantasy story that is being made as a two part RPG game on Roblox. (which will be re-developed later on another game engine) The game is by far the largest project in the series and was the first to begin development. There have been 1152 decal assets created for this project and has been in development for over four years. Story 'Gods Hero' The story revolves around several key events durring the time period. Most importantly the events of God like beings known as Descendants (who are lesser world spirits in humanoid form), and their Heroes (chosen individuals that act as an apprentice to the descendants) (Thus the name Gods Hero). The story also involves the events of a great war about the conquest of a clan of elves known as the Cathalians as they attempt to restore their once great empire that held the world together. 'Preview' Long ago the great world of Syee was defeated in battle, she escaped death at the cost of her conciousness which also resulted in the birth of several great beings known as the Belmere who's children would be known as Descendants. A paticular Descendant; Vidra, discovers that to revive Syee the Belmere must be returned to her. Vidra begins one of the largest and most controversial wars in Syee's history in an attempt to slay his parents; the Belmere, and return their energy to Syee. Ultimatly Vidra is defeated and the Belmere exile themselves never to be seen again. Two thousand years later, most of the world has calmed and the Descendants have adopted Heroes in order to repay the damage they have done to the world. Vidra, now condenced into planet form no larger than an apple is residing under the care of the Descendant Setas. That is until he is stolen by another Descendant; Kahlumi, with unknown intentions. Setas sends forth his Hero Matt on a quest to reclaim Vidra. People and Cultures 'Humans' Humans can vary greatly from culture to culture, however they all originate around the Angiard Mountains. *Angiars: A clan of light skinned marble smith humans living in the Angiard Mountain range which stands just south of Grand Valley. *Ice Lords: A clan of blue haired magic using humans living throughout the Ice Mountain range. *Pazmen: A clan of dark skinned humans inhabiting the plains north of the Elven Coast. *Kalnir: A clan of dark blue skinned nomadics inhabiting Morima, they share roots with the Angiars. 'Elves' Elves are noble and organized. They originate from the Southern Sea. *Cathals: A clan of olive skinned elves living on the Island of Cathal. *Wind Elves: A clan of powerful warrior elves that once inhabited Grand Valley. *Elisades: A kingdom of elven clans controling the western Elven Coast. *Nulance: A Republic of elven clans controlling the Eastern Elven Coast. 'Orcs' Orcs are culturaly divided between Flavi and Dreh, Flavi orcs are warlike and work as trappers and bandits in the Grand Valley region. Dreh on the other hand are a fragile race that stay away from other races to avoid capture and slavery. They are widely known to be used in many elven dishes. *Flavi: A clan of green skinned muscular orcs that inhabit the Ice Mountains and Grand Valley *Dreh: A clan of weak black skinned orcs that inhabit the Island of Dreh Dei, but have spread to a stronghold known as Dreh Ark in Grand Valley. *Fairy Orcs: A clan of short mystic orcs that are seen rarely in the Grand Valley. 'Descendants' Descendants are powerful Godlike beings that were born from the world. They themselves are Planets in humanoid form. *Lux: A breed of Descendant often having various colors and a crest on their skull. *Demon: A breed of Descendant with few colors, mostly black and one secondary color. They have horns on their skull. *Grand: A breed of Descendant with few colors, mostly light gray and red. Their skull shape can vary greatly. *Belmere: A race created from the energy of Syee's life force fused with the soul of the Rose Matriarch. They gave birth to all known Descendants. Lifegoddess Lifegoddesses are a race of divine beings who live in harmony with the planet and star races. Each star has at least one Lifegoddess within it's realm. They are the source of all life within any planet they are connected to, without them the planet would eventually turn to dust. 'Beasts' Syee is filled with many monster races, these include, but are not limited to: *Imps: A race of small humanoid like beings with magical talent *Girnks: An ancient race of giants who roam the world's forests. *Trolls: A race of bulky green warriors who live in the mountains. They are known to be quite intelligent in comparison to most other races. Locations 'Grand Valley' Grand Valley is a massive open Valley consisting of several climates and countries. The regions of Angiard, Morima, Ice Mountains, and Dreh'Ark all have territory within the valley. The center of the valley is an un-owned territory known simply as the Valley Floor The Valley Floor is a forested area with the continent's largest lake; the Lake of Whispers. The Floor also carries a wide varriety of inhabitance. These include Imps, Girnks, Wind Elves, Ourks, and Flavi. The Region is also home to the great Mount Impious, which is the tallest mountain within the Valley. The Valley Floor is considered one of the most peaceful regions of the valley. The Eastern Valley is a dark and avoidable area called the Dark Lands by most. It exists in a cursed land where the sky is never seen. The region is always covered in a thick layer of clounds. Most of the land is uninhabitable due to the many evil spirits that dwell within the area. The Dreh Orc tribe has used this to their advantage as it wards off potential invaders. They have named a portion of the area Dreh'Ark, which isa closed off vertical city. The Easter Valley also holds the largest Fearous mine in Syee. The Southern Valley contains a very ridged terrain. The area is mostly barren cliffs exept for a small forest which leads to the famous Angiard City, which is one of the most geographicly difficult cities to invade. It has only one small entrance that can only be accessed through the forest. This paticular part of the valley has a massive abundance of a metal like marble substance used for many decoratives, armors, weapons, and constructs within the Angiard culture. The Western Valley consists of the Dry Lands, and a portion of Morima. The Dry Lands is an unsuitable landscape for most life and is mainly used as passage for bandits, theives, or other criminals. Legend has it that a metalic dragon exists somewhere within the regions remarkable stalagmite mountain known as Veerum. Besides the harsh and unresourceful climate, the region has had rare sightings of the grand and rare mountain sized monster known as the Behemoth. Farther west of the Dry Lands you will find the desert region of Morima that contains the country's capitol; Cobria. Cobria is a massive trade city fuled by the abundance of gold within the region. North Valley is a cold region that overlaps with the Ice Mountains. This cold region is home to several races under the rule of a powerful kingdom run by the Three Kings of Ice. The region holds several Ice Lord Villages and holds the troll capitol. On the northern edge of the valley a large palace sits imbeded into the mountain side and overlooks the whole valley. This palace is home to the dragon Keaybon and is open to the public. The troll capitol is a massive industrious caverncity. It manufactures many new and untested devices designed by the Troll King himself. Most troll craft is constructed using their mountains unique mineral; Trollstone. 'Elven Coast' The Elven Coast is a large region of land comanded by the various elven lords who serve under either the Elisade Kingdom, or the Nulance Republic. The coast itself is mostly high black cliffs and dense sea trees. The inland is very moist and contains many lush rainforests. Most of the elven inhabitance live along the coast and avoid the forests, however several clans exist within the Regions forests. The Elven Coast was once part of the Cathal empire before the empire crumbled due to multiple conquests from the various elven lords. The most important city in the Elven Coast is Turament, It is a massive spiraling city near the northern boarders of the region. It is not governed by any ruler. It was built on the foundations of an ancient giant temple used to travel beyond the clouds. Besides elves, the Elven Coast also inhabits a race of humans known as Pazmen. The Pazmen are a clan of builders. They have a natural talent for construction and rival the trolls in science and discovery. These humans live mostly in the far north east of the coast, this land is mostly plains and lakes. 'Southern Sea' The Southern Sea is an open sea bordered by the southern great ridge, and the Elven Coast. The Sea includes the Island of Cathal, the Island of Dreh'Dei, and a few other sea countries. Cathal Is an elven country with much culture. The population is mostly wealthy and healthy. The Island country is full of many old temples and castles from eras before. Cathal stands as a major political influence over the elven lords of the coast. Most of the elven tribes rely on Cathal imports and military support. The capitol city Cathalia, is a grand ocean side port. The Cathal have created some of the most popular dishes in elven culture in general, and their most well known dish is roasted Dreh. Dreh'Dei is an enclosed orc comunity. It is inhabited mostly by the Dreh, but many Girnks are known to also live on the island. At the heart of the island stands a massive tower that can be seen from any point in the region. It is known as the Tower of the Maze Queen, where the country's guardian, the Descendant Basilia, resides. The tower is surrounded by a complex maze at the base, and it's higher floors are orbited by massive belts of stone that wrap around the tower. The people of Dreh'Dei are mostly farmers and fishermen. The brave or foolish journey on voyages to explore the vast sea. The country is governed by a council of priests who serve under Basilia. Characters 'Matt' *Race: Angiar Description: Matt is a young mute man at the age of sixteen. His talents are few and and limited. However he isn't one to say no. 'Kai' *Race: Dreh Description: 'Kai is a short young girl of fifteen. She was raised as a daughter by the Descendant Basilia. Kai is however, considered undead. She was a stillborn baby that resulted in her birth mother's death, but given life by Basilia. She is known as the First Daughter of Dei (The Dreh Orc Capitol), however her younger sister Naomi claims this title for herself as Kai was not born natruly nor is she a Descendant. 'Mirah *Race: Ice Lord Description: 'Mirah is the daughter of the Descendant Naden. With her skill in ice magic and the short sword, Mirah swiftly became a powerful Sword Mage. Despite this, her brother, Isaac, has little respect for her and their relationship is shaky at best. When her brother slays Naden, Mirah's annoyance at him broiled into a deep seeded hatred, her morals being the only thing keeping her from outright killing him. Tenacious and loyal though quick to temper, she joins Matt on his quest when they meet, eager to leave behind her brother. 'Kahlumi *Race: Demon Descendant Description: 'Kahlumi is a demon Descendant with a lengthy agenda, including but not limited to; destroying this world and the next, leading legions of dark creatures, and enslaving as many races as possible. She is the only god so far who has managed to destroy the soul (a planet) of another Descendant. While she is arrogant and foul tempered, she has a vast capacity for patience and is willing to wait ages to get what she wants. Her intelligence coupled with her silver tongue makes her a fearsome foe that is just as likely to stab you directly as convince you to stab yourself. Much of her plans were initiated with her theft of Vidra's soul. 'Setas *Race: Lux Descendant Description: 'Setas is the Lux God in charge of watching the Soul of Vidra (a powerful Grand God from long ago). For thousands of years Setas has successfully protected Vidra, while playing MMO rpgs on his computer. He has recently failed his task of defending Vidra's soul when Demon Goddess Kahlumi takes it. 'Bard *Race: Wind Elf Description: 'The Bard is the last of the Wind elves (a powerful race that once inhabited Grand Valley). He is suspected of eating his entire race, but he claims that they were devoured by the mythic Panther Cougar. Bard is also great friends with the Lux Descendants Setas and Gravon. He, like most other elves in Syee, has a strong taste for orc flesh. 'Gravon *Race: Lux Descendant Description: 'Gravon is a quiet God, he spends most of his time watching T.V from his cavernous home. He has a massive supply of cheese puffs. Through an accident his Gods Hero gained an extremely long life span and Gravon has to constantly try and stop him from suicide. 'Cirzach *Race: Troll Description: 'Cirzach has strangely been the Troll King for over 200 years. He has a passion for science and studies soul technology. His best friends are the Ice Lord Prince Isaac and the Dragon lord Keaybon. Together they are the three Kings of Ice. He has a romance for the Demon Descendants Kahlumi and owns a cat which he has named after her. 'Isaac *Race Ice Lord Description: 'Isaac is the prince of the Ice Lords, a race of humans gifted in Ice magic. He rarely shows his face around his home, as he is often spending time with his friends, the other Kings of Ice. He cares little for anything and would happily kill you if his friends thought it would be funny. 'Keaybon *Race: Dragon Description: 'Keaybon is the strongest among the Kings of Ice. He controls most of the Ice Mountain range. He enjoys his time with his friends and despises Gods. Most Descendants have moved out of the region. He has long wanted to spread his Kingdom to the land south, but the risk of losing to the Kingdoms of Angiard and Morima was too great for him. 'Toul *Race: Dreh Description: 'Toul is in search of the legendary Dragon Veerumia. It has been his life-long dream to revive the mighty dragon, in hopes that it would grant him the power to control the world. He was born in the city of Dreh'Ark; the largest Dreh Orc community in Grand Valley. Toul is an upperclass orc, so he is able to afford an army of his own. 'Cobra King *Race: Kalnir Description: 'The Cobra King is the thirty four year old Gods Hero of the Lux Descendant Kashmir and leader of Morima; the desert kingdom. He lives in the capitol city of Cobria and is best friends with Ryxund (the King of Angiard). He enjoys himself very much, and has a 24/7 band playing songs about him. The Cobra King and his brother are the last two remaining members of the Royal Kalnir Family. 'Scorpion King *Race: Kalnir Description: 'He is the eleven year old younger brother of the Cobra King. He has a strong hatred for his older brother, who did nothing to stop the murder of his family at the hands of the Descendant Kashmir. He sought out the Demon Descendant Rakom and pleaded him to don him as his Hero. 'Kashmir *Race: Lux Descendant Description: 'Kashmir is a Lux Descendant. He has manipulated the way of the Kalnir people for many generations. His ways are questionable by most other gods and he has many secrets to hide. He has slain the members of the Royal Kalnir family for unknown reasons, but was unable to kill the Cobra King or the Scorpion King as they are both Gods Heroes. 'Rakom *Race: Demon Descendant Description: 'Rakom was once considered the most ruthless Descendant around, he saw no value a life. All of that changed seven hundred years ago, when he was struck by a great tragedy that cost him his only friend, companion, and Hero. Since then he has never lifted his spear and it remains in the ground where he murdered the great life goddess; Kuna. Recently he has accepted the Scorpion King as his Hero, something he has not done for seven hundred years. He has entered a stage of mental conflict as his new hero begs him to do the one thing he has promised his last hero he would not; to fight. 'Vidra *Race: Grand Descendant '''Description: '''Vidra is one of the most troubled of all the descendants. He feels his only task is to see his great mother Syee open her eyes once more. He is willing to go to any lengths to see this through, even the eradication of all those around him. Vidra has obtained a massive amount of power from what is suspected to be due to absorbing a portion of his own world's soul into his physical energy. Gallery Quest102F6.png|A Scene from a Quest in Gods Hero Forest.png|Angiard Forest Screenshot Quest101F2.png|A Scene from a Quest in Gods Hero PlanetQueen2 copy.png|Syee: Space view PreAlpha Cover.png|Cover for Planet Queen, an RPG in the Gods Hero series Castle3.jpg|A hallway in Angiard Castle Category:RPG Category:Browse